Naruto: A Different Path
by SuanaSennin
Summary: Minato has sealed half of the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto Uzumaki. Only mistake was he sealed the Yin half inside instead of the Yang. Naruto must cope with the Evil Kurama or fall to the darkness. NaruxHina Rated M for Language, future rape, future lemons, abuse, and graphic content. I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTS FOR NARUTO, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO.
1. A Girl named Hinata

A boy named Naruto Uzumaki is born. He is the 9-tailed jinchuriki. He is shunned and picked on for it. He has tried and tried not to listen to the beast within. Kurama. One day, after a day at the Academy, a group of kids were picking on him. One had decided to pull a kunai he had gotten from his older brother.

"Hm.. I wonder if we cut him open, we will actually see this demon." The kid said.

"No! Get Back!" Naruto yelled backing away only to be stopped by a tree.

A mysterious girl's voice rang out.

"H-Hey! Leave him alone!" The girl said.

Naruto looked at the girl, it was Hinata. She was blushing, but still looked incredibly angry.

"Hey! Look who it is. The demon lover. I don't see how you can love a weakling like him." The kid said.

He raised the kunai to stab Naruto. Hinata grabbed the kid's arm to get him to stop. The kid pushed Hinata to the ground. Naruto saw this and had a burning feeling in his chest. The kid went to stab Hinata when he was tackled by Naruto. As the kid looked at Naruto's eyes, all he saw was red and the whiskers grew darker.

"Dont! Ever! Lay a hand on her again!." Naruto yelled out. The kid on the ground dropped the kunai so another kid can get it. The kid picked up the kunai and stabbed Naruto. Naruto took out the knife. The wound was healing!

"Wh-What are you!?" The kid asked frightened.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And never forget it!" Naruto yelled getting up.

The kids ran away. Naruto helped Hinata up.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you saved me." Hinata said blushing.

"I had to repay the favor." Naruto said smiling.

The red eyes and dark whiskers went away.

"U-Um... Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you." Hinata said looking at the ground blushing.

"What is it, Hinata-san?" Naruto asked.

"I-I love you." Hinata said, her face red as a cherry.

Naruto was speechless. Hinata got worried.

"S-Sorry if you don't love me back! I-" Hinata said as Naruto hugged her.

"I love you too." Naruto said hugging. Few years later, Naruto continued to be bullied, he started giving into Kurama's intents and went to a darker side. Hinata was also following in Naruto's footsteps. Naruto decided to begin wearing a black cloak with the demon fox in red on the back. Hinata had a purple cloak with the small flame of Hyuga on it. They were already Genin, but were feared as though they were evil Legends. They had the nicknames, "The Blood Fox and the Purple Lion" through out the village. Over time, as Naruto co-operated, Kurama began to be more of a caretaker than a monster. They were assigned their squads, but there was a problem. Little had everyone known they had left the night before.

"Team 10: Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." The announcer yelled.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

"Team 9: Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga."

"Wait a second, where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"And Hinata as well." Kurenai asked.

"Who cares, they are outcasts. They won't do anything to help us." Kiba said with a smug look.

"Hey! They are fine shinobi and can contrinute a lot." Kakashi yelled at Kiba.

"More like monsters..." Kiba mumbled.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were out in the woods getting away from Konoha. They stopped on the ground. Naruto felt a strange Chakra. They were incredible.

"Who is there?" Naruto yelled.

"Damn. Guess he found us." The voice said. 2 men walked out. Their cloaks, Akatsuki. 1 of them had a scythe with 3 red blades.

"Hm... Who is the girl?" Another voice said. The voice was deep.

"Who gives a shit Kakuzu? We are here that blonde kid." The first voice said.

"Fine Hidan, let's just get this brat..." Kakuzu said. Hinata got in front of Naruto to defend him.

"You won't hurt him!" Hinata looked dead serious. Naruto had known about the Akatsuki. He did research cause the little he did know was they were after Jinchuriki. He knew these monsters powers. Hidan, the man with the scythe, was immortal. He worshipped Jashin and performed sacrifices after licking someone's blood. Kakuzu, the man made of stitches, was apparently immortal. He has a greed for money.

"Hinata-san, don't get hit by that scythe!" Naruto warned.

"Got it." Hinata got ready.

Naruto and Hinata were ready to fight. They might be Gennin, but together, they had a chance. Hidan had made the first strike. He dashed and swung with his scythe, just barely cutting Hinata's cloak. Hinata tried to use Gentle Step. She hit Hidan at his stomach.

"One down." Hinata smiled.

"Don't think so." Hidan smiled as he swung the scythe. It drew blood! Hinata's blood was on that scythe.

"Shit!" Hinata yelled out holding her arm where she was cut. Hidan licked the scythe. He went to draw his circle when Naruto started to form the crimson cloak. Kurama was going to help. -End.

Hey readers! This is my first Naruto Fanfic! Hope it does well. Will continue to update. Also supposed to be working on SAO, but haven't for a bit...


	2. The Interruption

As Naruto finished the red cloak, his flesh faded away from his body. All there was that was sitting there was a 4-tailed black monster with a red aura. Hidan stopped his circle mid-way looking at the monster. The beast roared. The pure force blasted Hidan through the trees of the forest. Hidan got up and looked at the beast.

"Wow, the power of the Kyuubi... It's quite bothersome..." Hidan said sighing.

Hidan noticed something. It's tail! It was in the ground! Hidan went to jump back, but was caught by the tail. Hidan was pulled into the ground, at least 10 ft under. Hidan was taken care of.

"Hidan! Ugh... Always told him his carelessness would be the end of him, but don't think I'm the same as him." Kakuzu said.

The beast's tail had resurfaced. Kakuzu got ready for his attack. The fire mask appeared with it's thread body. "

Katon: Zukokku!" Kakuzu yelled using the hand seals. Rat - Dog - Tiger

A small fireball came out and launched at Naruto. Naruto had brought up his tails and blocked the small fireball. The fireball had expanded into a huge explosion of flames. There was a sudden voice, it was deep and strict.

"Kakuzu, enough! We can use him..." The voice said.

The beast, Hinata, and Kakuzu looked at the voice. It was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi used his Sharingan to cast a Genjutsu on Hinata and the Beast. They fell knocked out.

"Hmph... I could have gotten him. Oh well, perhaps we can take the Hyuuga and turn her in for a profit later." Kakuzu said as he used his arm to grab Hidan out of the ground.

"Can you try and not get stuck, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

"Oh shut the hell up, Kakuzu! Why of all people, I had to be paired with you..." Hidan saying starting to walk away, heading to the base.

"God help me..." Kakuzu said following.

"That's Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"Itachi... Bring the boy and girl back to the base. Nagato will want to start the extraction immediately." Kakuzu said walking after Hidan.

Kakuzu and Hidan left and were out of site. Itachi jumped down and picked up Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't worry you two. Nagato has something special for both of you." Itachi jumped out of site with them.

-Author's Notes- Sorry for the short chapter. I am kind of starting to question where this is going to head. Please Review!


	3. The Offer!

Few hours later, Naruto opened his eyes to see a very, very strange place. It was made of stone and dark. Then there was an other room that was well lit. There was a doorway without a door connecting the rooms. He was bound with Chakra restraints and gagged. He tried to move, but could not. There were people sitting at the table. One was blonde with the hair over it's right eye, a person with a orange spiral mask, and a half black and half white green plant thing. They were talking among each other.

"But Sempai! You promised!" The orange spiral mask said. It sounds high and almost... Childish? But the kid looks full grown.

"Shut up, Tobi! We aren't going to get you a treat if you keep bothering me!" The blonde "Sempai" said, the voice was male and was the kind that would annoy a few people.

"God... I swear you to give the biggest headaches I have ever felt... Hey look, seems he is up." The plant said drinking from a cup, the voice was also male, but was deep and scratchy. The three men looked at him. The blonde smiled.

"About time! I got bored of waiting. Hmph!" The blonde said.

"Yeah... I wonder if he would last longer than the girl..." The plant said.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and looked for her. She was against the wall and was bleeding from the forehead. Naruto's scream was muffled, but his volume and killer intent made it clear what he said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto tried to get up. The Chakra Binding eventually broke from a crimson chakra.

"What?! That binding was S-Class!" The blonde yelled in surprise.

The blonde got ready to attack when another voice was heard. It was deep, raspy, and had that certain tone of seriousness that would make even children behave.

"Deidara, don't hurt that jinchuuriki... I have found out something about him." The voice said. "

Fine..." Deidara said backing down and a figure walked in with the same voice.

The figure had orange, short, and spiky hair, blue eyes with ripples, 3 piercings through it's nose along with 3 piercings on the outer parts of each ear and a spike going horizontal through each ear.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your friend isn't dead, so I ask if you will calm down and follow me." The figure asked with the same tone yet it was calm.

Naruto's chakra was normal, picked up Hinata, and followed the figure to a dark room. There were 2 others. A red head that had his hair over one eye, the other had blue eyes with ripples. His body was boney and with little meat. There were multiple black rods protruding out his back. He was accompanied by a blue-haired girl with a flower in her hair. The red haired figure began talking, the same voice as the orange-haired figure, but a little deeper.

"Naruto Uzumaki... The Kyuubi jinchuuriki... It's about time we met." The red haired figure said.

"Who are you people!? I know you're Akatsuki and that you're after my bijuu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That is our intended purpose... However, I see more potential in you." He said.

"I ASKED WHO YOU ARE!?" Naruto screamed again.

"I have many names... Kami (God), Yogen no Ko(Child of Prophecy), Kono Yo no Kyūseishu(Saviour of this World), Sanninme no Rikudō(Third Sage of Six Paths), Pein, but my real name is Nagato." Nagato said.

"Fine, 'Nagato', what potential do you see?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha, your birth village, the villagers had mistreated you. They shunned you cause of what they saw as a curse and monster, though I'm not sure if you've truly seen it, but I see it as a gift such as my eyes." Nagato said.

"I see that your eyes are special... What are they?" Naruto asked looking at the mysterious eyes. Nagato smirked and sighed a bit disappointed.

"What do they teach shinobi now a days? These are eyes from legend, the Rinnegan." Nagato said.

"T-The Rinnegan?!... What is that?" Naruto said with a hand behind his head.

"They are the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin. They are God's eyes! They let me use all affinities and have the power of the Rikodu Sennin." Nagato said happily.

"And Naruto, I believe that you have the power to help me change this cursed world! Please, become my apprentice." Exclaimed Nagato


	4. Rinne Rebirth!

Naruto was shocked. To be offered by almost God to be his apprentice. He couldn't decide which to choose. Konoha or Akatsuki. Nagato waited patiently for his answer.

"Would you like time by yourself and think?" Nagato asked.

"Maybe." Naruto replied.

"Fine, but Naruto, despite your age, I can teach you abilities far beyond this realm." Nagato said.

Nagato called forth a body. Deidara brought in a corpse that looked like it was killed recently. Deidara set down the body and left. Nagato brought his arms and formed the Snake hand seal.

"Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth!" Nagato exclaimed as a head came up.

The head had the Rinnegan with a symbol on it's head that meant "King." Naruto looked in awe at the head. It had dark purple flames at the base with dark blue paint from it's eyes. It's mouth was covered by a zipper. The zipper came undone and revealed a mouth with pointed teeth. The mouth opened and a green light came from it into the corpse. The corpse lived again! It was breathing like a normal human being! It was alive!

"H-How did you do that?!" Naruto asked.

"Cause of my eyes. The Rinnegan gives me many abilities, including the control of Life and Death." Nagato explained.

"W-Wait a second! How far back can you revive people?!" Naruto asked.

"I have the ability to revive Madara Uchiha. As long as it is one person at a time then I am alright with as far back as I say 40 years." Nagato said.

This brought a huge smile to Naruto's face.

"I accept under one condition..." Naruto said.

At this point, he knew his father and mother. His father came due to the Kyuubi's influence. His father explained Kushina and his life. Naruto had a goal.

"You have to bring back my parents!" Naruto said with a serious look.

"When did they die?" Nagato asked.

"When I was born, 12 years ago." Naruto answered.

"Easy, bring me the bodies and I will fulfil your request." Nagato accepted the boy's request.

Naruto quickly rushed out. Konan took Hinata and placed her in a bedroom while Naruto left. He was going to get his parents back. Naruto came back to the village he despised the most... All they did to him. He didn't want to come back, but had to for his parents. He walked to the gate only to be spotted by Iruka.

"Naruto! Where have you been?! You missed the squads announcement! Probably goofing off!" Iruka asked furious.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, why are you being so mean all of a sudden?" Naruto asked feeling a bit hurt from Iruka's tone and words.

"S-Sorry Naruto-Kun... Just been on the edge cause you and Hinata-Chan just disappeared from the village. The Hyuuga clan is incredibly upset." Iruka answered calmly.

"Alright, well Iruka-Sensei, can you help me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Iruka asked.

"I need a sealing scroll." Naruto replied.

"W-What ever for?" Iruka asked.

"I know my clan's history about Fuinjutsu and I want to learn some, but I want to see how good I am by myself." Naruto lied.

"Alright, well let's see if I got another one." Iruka said leaving for a little.

Iruka came back with a big red scroll and gave it to Naruto.

"Here, take good care of it. May as well keep it. Just inform me on your progress and such." Iruka said giving the scroll.

"No problem Iruk-Sensei!" Naruto said as he took the scroll and ran.

Little did Iruka know, Naruto was going to his parents tombs. The Yondaime Hokage and his wife had a special burial for the Hokage's deed of defeating the Kyuubi. Inside the Yondaime's Head carved into the Hokage Cliff was where the tombs were located. Naruto sealed the two tombs away into the scroll and escaped back to the Hideout. He set the scroll infront of Nagato and released the tombs. The tombs stood infront of Nagato. Nagato made the Snake hand seal again.

"Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth!" Nagato exclaimed again.

The head came back up and the green lights went into the closed coffins. As the two coffins opened towards Nagato, Nagato's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Y-You are...!" Nagato exclaimed


	5. The Reunion!

Nagato remained wide-eyed as the coffin lids fell open. A tall shinobi with blond spiky hair and a white cloak with red flames at the bottom. A beautiful kunoichi also came out of the second coffin. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She was wearing a high-collared, slate blue, sleeveless blouse under a long, green, loose-fitting dress. The shinobi looked at the Rinnegan user and panicked.

"You!" The shinobi yelled as he threw his three-pronged kunai at Nagato.

"Shinra Tensei." Nagato said putting up his hand at the kunai and repelled it.

The shinobi teleported to the kunai, grabbed it and dashed at Nagato when he was stopped by a child's voice.

"Dad! Stop!" The child yelled.

The shinobi stopped in his tracks a few steps away from Nagato.

He looked at where the voice came from and saw Naruto.

The shinobi stood up and went over to Naruto and hugged him.

The kunoichi did the same.

They all had tears in their eyes.

"N-Naruto, why are with this man?" The shinobi asked.

"Cause he brought you two back and I'm going to be his apprentice." Naruto replied.

Nagato looked at the red haired kunoichi and spoke up.

"Y-You, the red haired one." Nagato said.

"What do you want?" She looked at Nagato with a killing intent.

"A-Are you from the Uzumaki clan?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, why d-" She asked when she noticed Nagato's hair.

She stared at Nagato's red hair.

"N-Nagato!?" She asked.

"Kushina?" He replied.

"Y-You survived?!" Kushina asked.

"Yes... However mother and father did not..." Nagato said.

"I-I'm very sorry Nagato." Kushina said.

"WAIT A SECOND! HE IS THE ENEMY! WHY ARE WE SORRY FOR HIM?!" The shinobi yelled.

"He is my clan member and a survivor. He is also the son of my sister." Kushina said.

"So that means that Naruto is..." The shinobi stated before being interrupted by Nagato.

"His Cousin." Nagato said.

"M-My cousin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am a relative of yours." Nagato said.

"Nagato, what happened to you? Last I heard, you were in Amegakure." Kushina asked.

"During the war, my parents died by,"Nagato stares at their headbands.

"Leaf shinobi..." Nagato said. "Yes, Jiraya had said something about that." The shinobi said.

"I'm sure he did. He said that there were 3 orphans correct? A blue-haired girl that loved origami, a youthful boy with orange-spiky hair, and a red-haired boy with the Rinnegan, correct?" Nagato asked.

"Why yes, he did. I see the blue and red heads, but where is the orange head?" The shinobi asked.

"He... passed away during the 3rd Shinobi war..." Nagato said.

"Oh... Sorry, how did he die?" The shinobi asked.

"A man named Hanzo told me to kill him with a kunai or Konan dies. I picked up the kunai and Yahiko purposely ran into it, killing himself." Nagato said on the verge of tears.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but I've seen what the Akatsuki can do." The shinobi said.

"No matter, this is the road to peace. Naruto, will you walk it with us or be an obstacle?" Nagato asked.

Naruto thought for a while. He stared blankly and looked at Hinata. He thought of everything the village has done to them.

(_Flashback: Few years ago. Naruto and Hinata are 7. Around Ichiraku's Ramen Shop_)

Naruto was walking when he heard some kids having fun. Naruto went to play with the kids, but they shunned him until he tried again.

"Get out of here! No one wants you around! Can't you see that?!" One of the kids yelled at him.

"Why? Why won't anyone play with me?!" Naruto yelled back asking.

"Cause your th-" One kid started saying until another boy shut him up

"Shut up! He isn't supposed to know!" The kid yelled.

"Know what?!" Naruto asked in anger. "Forget it! We just hate you." The boy exclaimed.

Naruto was furious and pounced on the boy. The fox's influence slowly took over. Naruto allowed it to. Eventually, the other boys got Naruto off of the boy that was pounced. Iruka-Sensei came by and took Naruto away to where he would have to take care of the boy.

(_Flashback End. New Flashback_)

Hinata was walking around town just exploring when she heard Naruto yelling at some kids.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled at the boys.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata thought peeking at him and the boys.

"Hey guys, lets get the little brat. I got some shurikens and kunais from my older brother." The kid said handing each of them one.

Naruto was scared and started to sweat looking at the weapons.

_"D-Do they really want to kill me?!_" Naruto thought.

The kids started to get close to Naruto with the weapons when Hinata came to protect Naruto. She activated her Byakugan, though she still wasn't very well trained in it, she tried to use it as a scare tactic. Though it didn't work well... The kids pushed Hinata away and continued to go for Naruto.

"Hey! Don't be pushing her around like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't tell us what to do!" The boy leader said as he lunged with the kunai at Naruto.

The boy pinned Naruto to the ground and tried to stab him. Eventually doing so in the chest. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them back up he was in a sewer-like place with a large gate that had a seal on it. "Kami." 2 red, beady eyes showed up. There was a voice that was as sinister as the Devil himself. It was deep and even sounded evil.

**"Hm... Look at who is in my prescence now... Naruto Uzumaki."** It said.

Naruto got up and looked at the gate.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Naruto asked scared.

**"I am the demon fox, little brat! How do you not know what is inside your body!?"** It roared.

"**Now, I have thought of this for a while. You can either be with me or against me. Give into hatred and disgust, or be little me and disrespect my wishes."** The Fox offered.

"I-I don't know..." Naruto said thinking.

**"These boys just harmed that little girl and are trying to kill you!"** The Fox yelled.

"I know, but... something is telling me that I shouldn't listen to you." Naruto said.

**"Alright, let me show you some of my power and then answer me, alright?"** The Fox offered.

"Fine... Go on ahead." Naruto said allowing the Fox more control.

**_*Out in the real world.* _**

The boy got up thinking he killed Naruto. He was scared, shocked, and sad.

"I-I can't believe what I just did..." The boy, limps trembling.

Hinata looked at Naruto's body and went over to it. She kneeled by it and started to cry. There was a burst of crimson chakra. The boys backed up in horror.

"Wh-What is this!?" One boy yelled. Hinata looked at Naruto and got up to step back.

"Th-This is Naruto-kun?!" Hinata thought looking at him with her Byakugan.

The kunai fell out and the hole regenerated quickly. The boys stopped and started to throw the shurikens at him. The shurikens stuck into Naruto, spilling blood, Naruto stood still and looked up. His features changed, his hair was frizzy and more spikey, his whiskers were darker and bigger, his eyes were red with slitted pupils, but the worst thing was the teeth. His teeth were sharper, as if he was made to chew flesh. Naruto walked slowly at the boys. He stopped and looked, he smiled.

** "Now you have fucked up..."** Naruto said in a deep voice that was not his own. He stood straight and brought his arms at his sides so they bent at the elbow like an L. He roared and released a lot of the crimson chakra. The roar was heard from the ANBU Headquarters. "

Shit! This chakra and pressure! It can't-" An Anbu captain thought. He put on his mask that showed both eyes, one was normal while another was the Sharingan.

"Team Ro! Scatter!" The captain yelled as some Anbu members quickly left.


	6. Naruto's Decision

The ANBU Team, Ro, had arrived at the seen. The captain looked at the crimson chakra around the boy.

"Naruto..." He thought.

"Tenzo! Wood Style!" He shouted.

"Yes sir!" Tenzo said as he put up wood barriers around Naruto.

**"Wood Style! Is that Hashirama!?"** The Fox thought.

"Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!(Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique)" Tenzo said as he performed hand seals,

Ram → Ox → Boar → Snake.

A large wooden cage was put around Naruto to trap him. Naruto soon became normal and the barrier was

put down. The ANBU team left and headed to HQ for the debrief of the incident. Naruto soon collapsed from exhaustion.

(_Flashback End._)

Naruto looked at Hinata and at Nagato. Then looked over at the shinobi and Kushina.

"Mother, Father... I'm sorry, but the village has hurt me too much for me to forgive them..." Naruto said picking up

Hinata and going beside Nagato.

"What!? He will only use you for the Kyuubi!" The blond exclaimed.

"Minato! Stop, this is his path. Naruto, just know that, while we don't approve of this, we will always love you." Kushina

said hold onto Minato.

Minato stood with anger. He noticed something.

"Shit!" Minato thought to himself.

"B-But I could have sworn I did that right!" Minato thought.

Minato found out that he sealed the wrong part of the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

"I see... Kushina, we're leaving now." Minato said as he began leaving. Kushina followed after giving a kiss on the cheek

to Naruto.

Nagato waited till they left and spoke up.

"Thank you Naruto, you made the right choice by going with me. We shall begin training immediately, but first, I have a very

important errand to be done with an old 'friend'." Nagato said.

Konan knew about the errand, Nagato was going to see Orochimaru about fixing his body. Naruto had come out with Hinata

into the hideout and set her on a chair. Hidan and Kakuzu came up to him. Hidan gave a killing intent that didn't affect Naruto.

"The fuck do you want?" Naruto asked rudely.

"How dare you ask me that asshole!" Hidan retorted giving the killing intent again.

They had a long stare off when Hidan eventually went to Naruto's side and put an arm around the back of his neck.

"I like this kid! Sorry about the rudeness and trying to kill you and all. 1. It's my job to kill you. 2. I have to see

if you have the balls to be my friend." Hidan said smiling.

"It's alright, but don't think I can't back myself up in a fight." Naruto said happy he can make friends with the Akatuski member.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki, you aren't registered in my Bingo Book so I won't try to kill you, yet..." Kakuzu said checking his Bingo Book.

"Good, I suppose." Naruto said worried.

Some other Akatsuki members came in and introduced themselves to the new member.

"Hello, Naruto-san. It's good to see that my little brother's friend has some sense." Itachi said.

"Hey, Naruto, do you enjoy art? Un!" Deidara said as the mouth on the hand made a clay rose.

"Give that to the girl why don't you." Deidara said smiling. Naruto caught on quickly and threw the rose at Hidan, the rose blew up and

threw Hidan to the wall.

"Damn kid! You think fast! Ow!" Hidan said getting up.

"Naruto, let me show you Samehada." Kisame said putting Samehada on Naruto's shoulders. There was a slight jerk from the sword wrapped in paper and Naruto

quickly backed away dodgeing Samehada's skin.

"Wow, he is a quick thinker and even faster at reactions." Kisame said.

"Alright, Kisame, I have to go and accompany leader with the errand." Itachi said leaving the room.

(Meanwhile with Nagato and Konan, on the way to Orochimaru's hideout.)

"Well, we are almost there. Hope it won't turn out bad..." Nagato said.

Little did they know, someone was watching them.


	7. Nagato's New Body!

The spy had been watching Nagato's group for quite sometime now, the spy left and went to tell

his master, Orochimaru-sama. The spy knelt before the snake user.

"Orochimaru-sama, Nagato is here." He said.

"Excellent, zu-zu-zu, I'll make the correct preparations. Thank you, Kabuto, you may

go now." Orochimaru said.

The spy leapt out of site. Nagato's group had reached the entrance and went in to find Orochimaru

by his lab table that was cleaned and ready for surgery.

"Nagato, long time no see, 'friend'." Orocchimaru said giving him a menacing gaze.

"Hmph, guess so. Is everything prepared?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, just lay him on the lab table and I'll begin." Orochimaru said pointing at the lab table.

Nagato detached from the machine and tried walking with Konan helping him, she sat him on the lab table

and Orochimaru got her out to close the curtain.

"Ready?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, I want my body better again." Nagato answered.

Orochimaru had taken out the rods first. He set Nagato to lay down so he could work on the lower half. He did

his best to transfer chakra to his legs. He had Nagato eat quite a bit so he could increase his chakra and get a bit fitter.

After a while the surgery finished, it was a complete success! Nagato's body was repaired! Nagato got up and walked out of

the curtains. Konan looked in awe and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Nagato! Your body! It's fixed!" Konan said crying tears of happiness.

"I know. It's amazing! I can move freely, and I can get rid of the 6 Paths." Nagato said hugging Konan.

"You know... since you have a new body, we can do some things." Konan said smiling devilishly.

Nagato blushed and looked at Konan. He was shocked by Konan's word.

"Do you mean doing missions?" Nagato asked knowing it wasn't.

Konan shook her head no and continued smiling. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into another operating room. She put him

on the lab table.

***WARNING: LEMON! THIS WAS WARNED IN THE DESCRIPTION. First Lemon, so please be fair.***

Nagato laid on the lab table and rested on his elbows. Konan got on top and kissed his neck softly.

Nagato let his body go and laid back down on the lab table. Nagato blushed and was getting harder by the second.

Konan straightened up and took off both her and Nagato's Akatsuki cloak. She had a mesh shirt and skirt underneath. Nagato had only

an undershirt and tights on under. There was an obvious bulge at Nagato's crotch, Konan smiled at this and took off her mesh

shirt and exposed her breasts to their fullest.

Konan placed Nagato's hands on her breasts and Nagato squeezed them softly.

"There you go. Just enjoy it." Konan said as she took off all of their clothing.

Nagato's rod was already it's full 8 inches, steel-hard. Konan put herself on the tip and moan a little. She closed

her eyes and slowly lowered all of it into her front hole. She let out a slow and loud moan. Nagato moaned and squeezed a little harder.

Konan slowly lifted herself up and down on it and little blood spilled out.

"You're a virgin?" Nagato asked in surprise.

"Was a virgin. Not anymore." Konan said smiling and going faster, moaning loud.

Konan continued as fast as she could. She had her back arched and eyes closed yelling Nagato's name in pleasure.

Nagato eventually closed his eyes and released an incredible and hot amount, enough to produce steam and make Konan go limp.

During Nagato's release, Konan also released and shrieked Nagato's name.

***Lemon Over, thank you for reading if you did, if not, enjoy the rest of the chapter.***

They were both out of breath and exhausted.

"How come you hadn't last as long, Nagato?" Konan asked panting.

"Considering I was a virgin, and how fast you were going, I did well." Nagato answered also panting.

"Alright, that was... Amazing still." Konan said blushing.

"I know, and sorry if I got you pregnant." Nagato said wrapping his arms around Konan.

"It's alright, I used my chakra to make a natural Birth Control and defertilize the eggs." Konan retorted.

"Alright, that's good." Nagato said as they both drifted asleep.


End file.
